Más de ti
by ShANiUn
Summary: Draco camino frente a ella con aires de grandeza, la habìa olvidado. YA NO TAN PEKEÑISISMO JAJAJA REVIEWS PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

**Mas De Tì**

Cuando Ginny lo miró atravesar el corredor, sintió un temblor recorrerle el cuerpo. Tomando la mano de Pansy Parkinson, Draco apareció dos días después de que el y Ginny había tenido una discusión.

"Solo Sexo" le recordó el a la mujer de cabellos de fuego, después de que esta, le reclamara no haber aparecido en su cumpleaños.

-Déjalo ya Weasley, esto no iba a durar mucho de por si- dijo Draco vistiéndose

Ginny lo miro con odio y salio de la habitación.

Y ahí estaba días después, sin decir nada, solo paseándose con la horrible morena de cabeza hueca.

Draco noto que Ginny le miraba y abrazó a la niña con más fuerza provocando la furia de Ginny, quien camino más rápido al aula de pociones.

Compartían asiento, por lo que Pansy tuvo que alejarse de aquel lugar.

Ambos se sentaron.

¿-Enojada?-susurró Draco burlonamente

-No hay razón-respondió Ginny sin interés

-Lo de Pansy no te enfada

-Lo nuestro era solo sexo, no habría por que

Draco soltó una risita y acaricio la pierna de la mujer por debajo del pupitre

-¿Qué haces?-preguntó Ginny sorprendida

-Es solo sexo… pero no puedo vivir sin el tuyo- susurró el rubio seductoramente mientras su mano se colaba por debajo de la falda-Necesito más de ti

Ginny sonrió y miro al frente, notando que Pansy se había dado cuenta de aquella escena.

No podía evitar pensar, que no podía vivir sin ella, Y ahora Pansy lo sabía.

**N/A: hola!! Inicialmente esto era un pedazo de un capitulo de alguna historia que alguna vez escribi en un cuaderno, y apareciò esta parte en una hoja rota, me gusto, espero a ustedes taambien!!**

**Bsitos!**


	2. Si

**SI**

Ginny se quedo parada, inmóvil tras escuchar cuatro palabras.

No pensó que fuera a suceder tan pronto, de hecho, no pensó que fuera suceder, pero cuando esa pregunta salió a la luz, ella no supo si salir o corriendo o quedarse de pie sin sentido.

_-¿Quieres ser mi novia?_

La pelirroja balbuceo palabras que no formaban ninguna oración coherente, el chico de ojos verdes la mirada atolondrado

-¿Qué dices Ginny?-preguntó sin comprender la actitud de la mujer

-Yo…

-Se que me he tardado mucho en proponértelo pero, no reunía el valor.

Ginny sonrió tontamente

-¿entonces?-insistió el chico

Ginny rodó los ojos y encontró una mirada gris observándola, amenazante, entonces Ginny tembló un poco

-Si-respondió la pelirroja titubeante

Harry sonrío y la beso en la labios con un rápido beso sin sabor.

-Bien, vamos entonces "novia"-mustio Harry dándole un acento ridículo a la palabra "Novia" provocando nauseas en Ginny

Tal vez en otro momento, en otro día, o en específico meses atrás, Ginny hubiera sentido esa adrenalina que estaba esperando al escuchar esa pregunta, esa sensación que sintió la primera vez que Draco Malfoy la había besado.

La pelirroja, volvió a sonreír, esta vez mostró un poco los dientes, desdeñando un aire de burla, y tomo la mano de Harry dirigiéndose a la sala común, a lo que Ginny creyó seria un anuncio formal a los Gryffindor de su relación.

Draco supo en ese momento, que esa noche, Ginny no iría por su dosis diaria de furicas embestidas y gemidos entrecortados con el chico de cabellos dorados.

**Otro capitulo en el aire.. si continuo encontrando capis tendre que darle forma a la historia jaja **

**UN BESO**!!!


	3. Errores

**Tal parece que este fic sigue vivo, y esta dedicado a mi unica lectora jaja que para mi es suficiente!! Gracias!! XD**

**ERRORES**

Draco abrió los ojos cuando escondió un sonido estruendoso y desagradable, su primera imagen fue un suelo gris, se levanto con pesar y ese sonido volvió a retumbar en sus oídos.

Giro su cabeza y pudo notar a un pelirroja inclinada sobre un balde.

-No puedes hacer menos ruido-gruño Draco

Ginny lo miró enferma y con odio.

-Todo esto es tu culpa-dijo Ginny levantándose

-¿Mi culpa?

-Si, eso, no era cerveza de mantequilla,-dijo señalando unas botellas vacías- y si lo eran, es claro que estaban adulteradas

Draco soltó un risa sarcástica

-Eres más interesante cuando estas ebria-dijo dándole una palmada en el trasero mientras pasaba a su lado

-¿Qué te pasa?-no hagas eso-gritó Ginny ofendida

-Vamos, ayer me pedías que lo hiciera

Ginny sintió como sus mejillas se tornaban rosadas. Y camino indignada recogiendo su ropa. Tambaleante, Pudo sentir que el alcohol que había ingerido la noche anterior, aun no salía de su cuerpo por completo.

-¿Es que aun estas borracha?

-Por su puesto que no-respondió Ginny vistiéndose pensando en que tan buena novia podia ser si a la semana de que Harry se le propusiera, ella habia caido en su vieja adicción: Draco Malfoy

-¿Te vas?-preguntó Draco sentándose en su cama

-Nunca debí estar aquí

Draco rodó los ojos. Y solo miro a la pelirroja vestirse Y cuando esta termino camino hacía las cortinas verdes que rodeaban la cama de ese lugar.

-Se te olvida algo-dijo Draco

-No voy a darte un beso de despedida, no seas estupido-dijo Ginny enfadada corriendo las cortinas y dando unos cuantos pasos para luego detenerse en seco.

-Tu capa de invisibilidad-dijo Draco con burla, mientras la sostenía con un dedo.-Pero un beso también estaría bien-dijo con sorna

Ginny sintió desvanecerse al notar, a varios chicos parados frente a ella, haciendo sus deberes, que claro, detuvieron al mirar a la pelirroja salir de ese lugar.

La pelirroja trago saliva y siguió caminando con la poca dignidad que le quedaba.

Salir de la habitación de los slytherins sin capa de invisibilidad…

Tenía que serlo… Seguía ebria


	4. Hoy No

HOY NO

Era un idiota

Era un idiota y lo iba a encarar, ¿Cómo pudo permitir que lo contaran? Debió cerrarles la boca para que nadie más se enterara del incidente en la casa de los Slytherins

Ella se dio cuenta, el debía de saberlo, por que a pesar de que le saludo con normalidad, pero ella pudo notar que el chico de ojos verdes la mirada distinto.

No la escolto a su clase de pociones y eso era alarmante, y ahora Weasley ib dispuesta a enfrentarse al joven de cabellos rubios, iba a terminar con eso de una vez por todas.

No lo encontró en ninguna clase, ni entre los pasillos o campos de Quidditch así que decidió buscarlo en su habitación

Se deslizo entre los jóvenes con cautela y cubierta de su capa de invisibilidad, que ni siquiera era de ella, se sentí sucia y avergonzada, que estuviera utilizando la capa de su novio para ir ver a su amante, pero iba a terminarlo ya.

Escurridiza, Ginny se coló entre alumnos de uniforme verde y entro a su sala común.

Llego hasta el lugar de Draco Malfoy, estaba ahí, ella lo sabía al ver que sus cortinas estaban corridas, y entro entre ellas.

El, la miro con tristeza mientra ellas temblaba ante aquella escena donde un rubio limpiaba la sangre de su rostro, mientras aquel liquido se escurría en su camisa blanca.

Ella pudo mirar lo suficiente, como para ver su brazo, donde aquel tatuaje tenebroso latía con fuerza.

-Les advertí que no dijeran nada pero…-dijo Draco con seriedad sin mirar a la pelirroja

-Lo se-susurró Ginny aun impresionada

Draco asintió

-Necesitas ir a la enfermería

-Vete ya Weasley-siseó Draco

-mmm...... déjame ayudarte- dijo Ginny acercándose a el

-No necesito tu ayuda, lárgate ya

Ginny lo miro decepcionada pero se acerco más a el hasta casi rozar sus labios

-Si la necesitas-susurró para después probar el sabor metálico de su boca donde la sangre se asentaba más y besarle con ternura

Draco se separo bruscamente para mirarla, la tomo por la cabeza y la acerco otra vez a el para besarla de nuevo.

Ginny pensó que la necesitaba, esta vez no se enfrentaría

Pero tal vez otro día…


	5. Copas

COPAS.

Una copa más

El suelo se movía

Otro poco de alcohol,

Ginny caía con lentitud, según su noción del tiempo, no supo como fue que tan rápido su rostro toco el suelo.

Perdió su mirada en unos ojos verdes, y en un momento sintió húmeda su boca con un beso.

Su mente divagaba en tonterías, sentía que giraba con rapidez, su estomago se quejo ante aquel mareo, pero no sucumbió ante aquel beso.

Abrió los ojos, y pudo notar ropa por toda aquella habitación y no pudo recordar cuando la había perdido, pero rió,

Estaba ebria.

Harry la besaba con pasión y Ginny re4spondía en cuanto se daba cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

Abrió los ojos en cuanto sintió algo dentro de ella, y soltó un gemido.

Lo beso, se entrego.

Y cuando el cayo sobre su pecho ella sintió ganas de decirlo.

-Te amo-susurró Ginny con los ojos cerrados

Harry sonrió y la abrazo con fuerza

-Te amo tanto Draco.

El chico abrió sus ojos de par en par cual balde de agua fría hubiese sido arrojada en su cabeza y se levantó con rapidez

-¿Qué dijiste?-preguntó Harry estupefacto por lo que Ginevra Weasley había despotricado.

-Que te…

Su estomago se quejo una vez más, esta vez sin desistir, así que Ginny corrió hacia el baño para sacar aquella droga, que había hecho que la pelirroja cometiera el peor error de su vida.

Su peor error…

Y No había sido hacer el amor con Harry Potter

Woooow!! Gracias a todas las que me han comentado!!1 muchisisisisisismas gr4acias me hacen muy feliz, todos sus cmmnts son hermosos!! Solo x eso ire más rapido en la historia jajaja

Las kieroo


	6. RECLAMOS

**RECLAMOS**

Se escondía…

La pelirroja se ocultaba entre pilares y salones.

Tenia que hacerlo después, de aquella escena a la mitad del jardín, El gritaba, ella temblaba, gritaba aun más, ella lloraba, el gritaba… Y Ginevra se caía en pedazos

¿En que estaba pensando?

Sus delicadas manos tocaron el pecho del chico, intentando calmar la ira, y fueron lanzadas con furia como respuesta.

-No, quise hacerlo- sollozó Ginny

-¡No digas que no quisiste hacerlo! Claro que querías! Eres una…

-Por favor-suplicaba Ginny

-No me importa ya, no quiero verte más

-Pero…

-Déjame en paz-dijo el chico empujándola y dando la vuelta.

Ginny lo miró dolida.

-¡Dije tu nombre! ¿Qué para ti no significa nada eso?-gritó Ginny

El chico se detuvo, se dio la vuelta para mirarla

-Si, significa que ya no puedo verte más-dijo Draco con dolor y se giró para seguir su camino y perderse entre lo oscuro del corredor.

Ginny lo vio marcharse y minutos después camino por el mismo pasillo, dirigiéndose a la sala común de Gryffindor, esperando que Harry, fuera más compasivo con ella.

**PERDOOOON POR LA DEMORA, PERO MI COMPUTADORA MURIO POR TANTOS VIRUS!!!, AHORA YA ESTA CONMIGO!!1 Y SOY FELIZ!!**

**GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS COMMNTS!!! LAS AMO!!!! MUAAAK!!**


	7. CORAJE

**CORAJE**

No entendía por que la había perdonado, y más no entendía, por que ella había aceptado continuar.

Camino hasta el tercer piso, donde intentaría esconderse de Harry. Sus pasos se escuchaban sonoros ante aquel eco ensordecedor.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó un hombre

Ginny se detuvo estupefacta, hace ya tiempo que no había escuchado esa voz, ni mirado esos ojos que acaban de iluminarse ante aquel corredor sombrío.

-Que te importa, además ¿Qué es lo que TU estas haciendo aquí?

-Soy prefecto, que no lo recuerda tu estúpida cabecita-siseó el rubio

-Este piso no es tu deber vigilarlo-respondió altanera

Draco la miró con furia y una maquiavélica sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

-Cincuenta puntos menos para tu casa, Weasley

-¿Qué? Eres un idiota no puedes quitarme nada

-Cien puntos ahora

-Eres un imbécil- gritó Ginny

-Ciento cincuenta-susurró Draco

Ginny apretó sus puños con ira y sin pensarlo, lanzo un _expelliarmus_ haciendo el rubio volar por los aires.

Draco se levantó incrédulo, lanzándole un hechizo que hizo que la pelirroja se azotase contra la pared.

-¡Cruccio!-gritó Draco -¿Qué piensas Weasley? ¿Qué puedes atacarme? ¿Ganarme?

Gritos ensordecedores dominaban el pasillo.

-Eres un estúpido

Draco la miro con odio, movió su varita haciendo que su piel se abriera y sangrara, acerco su rostro al de ella.

-No te hagas la valiente conmigo, te conozco, no podrías enfrentarme ni el mil años…Weasley-susurró para después besarla con furia, haciendo que Ginny se resistiera, aventándolo con tanta fuerza que cayo de espaldas soltando su varita.

Aquella batalla se había convertido en algo personal, olvidando la varita Draco se levantó y se abalanzo contra ella, abofeteándola, ella golpeo su rostro con furia, la inmovilizo para morderle el cuello.

Y sin saber como habían llegado a ese punto, Draco termino arrinconándola en una sucia esquina, terminaron besándose con furia, donde Draco arrancó con cólera la ropa interior de la pelirroja, para proporcionarle desenfrenadas embestidas y movimientos bruscos. Con salvajes mordidas que los hacían sangrar, encajando sus uñas en los pálidos cuerpos del otro.

-¿Ginny que te paso?-preguntó Hermione al ver a su amiga con el labio partido y sangre en su ropa

-Nada-respondió Ginny subiendo las escaleras pesadez y culpa.

-¿Qué demonios te sucedió?-preguntó Pansy

-Una pelea-respondió Draco mientras se quitaba la camisa

-Voy a darme una ducha-dijo Draco dándose la vuelta

Y al ver las marcas de rasguños en su espalda, Pansy supo que clase de pelea había tenido.

Había regresado a las andadas.

**COMO ESTOY MUY CONTENTA POR QUE LovetaH.**

**Y RCR (espero no te hayas enojado con harry jeje) leen mi historia y me escriben cosas lindas (ohh gracias Love!! me hacen feliz tus kmmnts jaja) decidi subir un capi más hoy espero les guste**

**Commts!!! BESOS!!!  
**


	8. GINNY ESTA TRISTE

**GINNY ESTA TRISTE**

Ginny esta triste, y no lo podía ocultar.

Estaba enojada, y todos lo sabían. Rompía cosas, maldecía, y lanzaba hechizos por toda la sala común.

Hermione la miraba con terror, nunca había visto a la pelirroja así.

Abofeteó a Harry, y el la miro con recelo. "_**Sabes que es verdad"**_ susurró con odio. Y la dejo respirando agitadamente, con los puños cerrados que ya estaban casí blancos.

Ginny estaba confundida, no sabía como había llegado al baño de "_Myrtle la llorona_ , y mucho menos como es que tenía una botella de ron en la mano, si ni siquiera le gustaba. Tampoco se dio cuenta de cuando fue que empezó a beberla, y no entendía muy bien si la razón fue la culpa de haber golpeado a Harry, ó por lo que Malfoy había hecho.

Muchos lamentos; se lamento de haber olvidado su libreta en las mazmorras, y haber ido a buscarla; de haberle pedido a Harry que la acompañase al salón a recogerla, pero más se lamento no haberse dado la vuelta al ver a Draco, besando con ternura a Pansy. Solo se quedo de pie, mirando lo que a ella le parecieron minutos interminables, una opresión en el pecho, casi la deja sin respirar, y sintió desvanecerse aún más cuando Draco la miro, y regreso sin más a continuar aquel beso. No le había dedicado más de cinco segundos en aquel intercambio de miradas, desdeñando, que a el, no le importaba.

Si, Ginny estaba confundida, por que al mirar al rubio por los pasillos, quería arrancarle la cabeza por que lo odiaba, y al final lo único que le quitaba, era la ropa.

"_**¿Qué no lo entiendes? El no te quiere, ¡acéptalo ya!" **_

Lo odiaba, realmente lo detestaba por tener tanta razón, pero más se odiaba a ella por haber perdido el control de la situación, y no supo como fue que su mano se estrello en el rostro del chico de ojos verdes.

Se tambaleaba, la botella estaba vacía y solo pudo escuchar un "Eres patética", y lanzó lo que tenía en la mano. Ella chilló, atravesando la puerta del baño gritando amenazas para Ginny.

Camino lentamente, Cayó rápido.

-Es tu culpa, déjala ya-gritó Harry

"_Tu novia es una loca" _interrumpió Myrtle con enojo dirigiendo su mirada al chico de la cicatriz de la frente, sin prestar atención a la compañía de este, que al igual que Harry estaba agitado con los puños hechos añicos.

Y la puerta se abrió, Y Ginny en el suelo riendo y sollozando al mismo tiempo, en su mano un trozo de cristal que había entrado, sangre por todo el piso.

Harry dedico una mirada con odio a su rubio acompañante. Y Draco pudo distinguir su nombre en aquel charco de sangre, aun sin ver nada escrito en el.

Si, Ginevra Weasley estaba triste.

**Wuu!!! Hola!! Otro capi más aunque LovetaH me odie un poquito por que no lo pongo completo,(XDDD) y es que ya no hay más escritos encontrados, ya hora tengo que sacar todo de mi cabecita y pensar en un buen final para esto. Pero iré lo más rápido que pueda jajá**

**Un beso gigante!**


	9. DOLOR

**DOLOR**

Dos meses. Sin tocarse, sin besarse, sin estar.

Dos meses, donde ninguno de los dos existía. Dos largos meses y una sentimiento de culpa.

La miraba, siempre la veía. Entre cambio de clases, en el comedor, en Hogsmeade, cruzaban miradas, por que sabía, que ella también lo estaba buscando…extrañando. La observaba tan perfecta, tan suya aún.

Y sin más un día el la espero afuera de su salón, como siempre, solo para mirarla, y así lo hizo. La vio tan hermosa, tan pelirroja… pero ella ni siquiera lo noto. Siguió caminando animada, riendo, dirigiéndose hacía Harry. La miro, la vio tan hermosa, tan perfecta…tan lejos, y de alguien más.

Y le dolió. A Draco Malfoy le dolió.


	10. CULPA

**CULPA**

Lo miró confundida cuando la beso. Ya había pasado mucho tiempo, y ella estaba bien. Y ahora, se estaban besando.

Quiso apartarlo pero sus brazos no le hacían caso. Quiso gritarle y decirle que la dejara en paz pero lo extrañaba, pero más quiso salir corriendo cuando sintió, que aquel beso era distinto. Sin mordidas, sin rasguños, sin prendas rotas, ni palabras sucias.

Era lento, dulce, casí podía decir que era romántico. Recorría sus piernas por debajo de la falda y Ginny lo abrazó con ellas, como siempre lo hacía.

-Espera, no quiero hacerlo aquí-dijo Draco entre besos.

Ginny lo miró confundida y lo alejo de el.

-¿Por qué haces esto? Tú no eres así- preguntó

Draco suspiró, y rodando sus ojos murmuró "Me siento culpable"

-¿Culpable? ¿De que?

-De que tu hayas intentando…. Tu sabes… matarte por mi-respondió incomodo

Ginny se incorporó.

-¿Matarme? ¿Eso es lo que crees? Draco asintió –Eres un idiota dijo alejándose de ahí

-¿Qué? ¿Qué te sucede? Estoy siendo comprensivo

-¿Comprensivo? Estas haciendo esto por lastima Malfoy.

-Quiero recompensarte, me siento mal por lo que ocasione.

-Tu no ocasionaste nada Malfoy-gritó Ginny-¿ves esto?-espeto mostrándole la palma de su mano derecha donde había una cicatriz.-Este es mi suicidio por ti, una estúpida marca al caerme en un pedazo de vidrio. No quise matarme, nunca lo haría y mucho menos por ti, así que ya puedes largarte y mostrarle tu compasión a alguien más.-gritó Ginny marchándose del lugar.

Ya no había pretextos.

Draco suspiró preguntándose, si en verdad hacía eso por culpa.

**GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS COMENTARIOS!! ME HACEN MUY FELIZ LAS ADOROOOU!!1**


	11. SORPRESA

**SORPRESA**

Un puño empapado en sangre.

Abrió los ojos, miro rostros borrosos apuntando hacía el, parpadeo y sintió un liquido caer por su mejilla.

_Dos cuerpos, abrazándose en lo oscuro de un armario lleno de escobas y cubetas. Calor, hacía mucho calor en aquel lugar, sus pieles brillantes a causa del sudor que mojaba la ropa que desaliñada cubría su cuerpo._

_Sus dedos se enredaron entre los cabellos fogosos de la mujer, que respiraba entrecortadamente. Beso su cuello y haló su pelo con fuerza hacía atrás, provocando que la cabeza de ella azotase contra la pared y dejara salir un quejido, que sonaba más a gemido placentero._

_-Lo siento-se disculpo sonriendo para besarla apasionadamente en los labios._

Sintió dolor en su rostro, estremeció, y dejo de estar encima, de pronto, sintiendo feroces puños golpear contra el. Giró en un astuto movimiento y estuvo de nuevo arriba. No lo iba a dejar escapar.

_Con sus manos, recorrió sus piernas ágilmente, acariciando su dulce piel, estremeciendo a la mujer, que abrazó con fuerza el cuello del chico. Sonrió pervertida cuando el alzó una de sus piernas y la coloco alrededor de su cintura._

_-Ya no puedo esperar más-susurró en un hilo de voz el hombre, mientras la levantaba y que a pesar de la excitación, la poseyó con delicadeza._

-No vuelvas a llamarla así-gritó mientras azotaba a su compañero en la pared

_El armario, se lleno de gritos ahogados y de vez en vez unos gritos apasionados. Sentían la respiración el uno del otro calentar sus rostros._

_-Te necesito Ginny-susurró se movía con ritmo_

_La pelirroja le sonrió y lo beso en los labios. La puerta se abrió. Ambos voltearon hacía la luz que ahora se colaba en aquel pequeño lugar._

_-Eres una puta Weasley, al menos hubieras silenciado tu sucio burdel-escupió el chico de puños cerrados que se encontraba en el marco de la puerta._

_Una bofetada golpeo la mejilla de Ginny Weasley, terminando con toda aquella pasión que minutos antes había invadido aquel closet._

Unos brazos lo tomaron por detrás, separándolos.

-No vuelvas a llamarla así Potter- gritó Draco

-No la mereces… -escupió Harry con desprecio - ¡Deja de convertirla en tu puta! ¡Ya no juegues con ella! –gritó mientras era arrastrado por Neville lejos de ahí.

-¿Qué te sucede? ¿Qué acabas de hacer?-preguntó Blaise mientras soltaba a Draco.

Y el volvió en si para mirar a un grupo de alumnos que habían presenciado aquella escena, mirando sorprendidos. Más, lo que llamo la atención del rubio, fue aquella pelirroja, parada en el centro del pasillo, con la mirada fija en el, como pidiéndole ayuda para entender lo que acababa de suceder, Algo que Draco Malfoy hubiera deseado hacer.

**Hola de nuevo!! subi otro capi más por que me salio de mi linda insipiracion mientras comia galletas, espero les guste y le entiendan a mi capi k esta un poko revoltoso**

**dejen reviews!! de este y los otros capis mis queridas amigas!!**

**gracias! un beso de shaniiuuuunnn la come-galletas XD!!!!  
**


	12. No puedo

Quemaba, su mirada realmente quemaba.

El silencio los estremeció. Una lagrima rodo, y sus palabras fueron asesinas.

……_.-No puedo_

Su corazón se detuvo. Como lo había predicho.

Su caricia la estremeció. Sus besos la atontaron. El aire se calentó y sus cuerpos sudaron.

-Vámonos juntos lejos de aquí

………_.-No puedo_

Le beso el cuerpo, recorriendo cada centímetro de el, mordió su cuello con pasión, le hizo el amor como nunca

-_Te amo_

_-No te vayas_

………_-No puedo._

Su alma cayó al piso. Le alejo bruscamente, se vistió torpemente, mientras sus manos temblaban.

-¿Qué no entiendes que te amo?

Ella sollozó.

_-Lo lamento._

Le miro con odio.

-Esta bien Weasley, si no quieres estar conmigo, no voy a rogarte-dijo Draco mirándola con desprecio saliendo de la habitación con el corazón destrozado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Hola chikas!!! Mil diskulpas x no escribir.. pero entre a la uni x fin y me tiene realmente ocupada!!! Pero aki un poko mas d mi no tan buen fic jaja**

**Dejen commts pliz!! Y mil gracias x aun leerme!!!**

**Las kiero!!**

**Bss!!**


End file.
